The present invention is a method and compositions containing spin trapping agents for the treatment of age related dysfunctions and other conditions arising from oxidative damage.
Age related changes in central nervous system function have generally been associated with the loss of cells, a widening of lateral ventricles and deficits in short term memory. The precise mechanisms of functional changes as a result of aging, or other diseases associated with aging, have not generally been agreed upon.
Several mechanisms for the generation of oxidized material in the brain have been proposed. In particular, transition metals, especially iron and copper, have been suggested as mediating aspects of this oxidation. A marked reduction in certain neurotransmitter receptor systems has been associated with increased oxidation of proteins. For example, decreases in muscarinic receptors and other cholinergic systems have been characterized as they relate to alterations in functions in Alzheimers disease. It has also been hypothesized that aging is associated with multiple minor periods of ischemia (multi-infarct conditions or transient ischemia attacks) which, over a period of time, may give rise to the production of oxidized protein.
Changes associated with ischemic brain disease have been proposed to be the result of alterations in calcium disposition, increase in excitoxic neurotransmitter release, production of free radicals and the attendant acidosis that results in an increase in the loosely bound metals in the cell that are catalytic for the generation of oxygen free radicals. These changes are largely limited to neuronal elements. Reactive gila have been demonstrated, however, they are mostly associated with postneuronal damage.
The treatment of age related dementias have been largely limited by the inability to develop an appropriate model for the study of this condition. This is due to the fact that aging is a very complicated condition which is difficult to model, especially with the lack of specific information associated with the functional and biochemical basis of human age related dementias. The use of animal models has largely depended upon model systems used in brain studies, where the brains are not truly senescent, or the use of senescent animals, with little understanding of the origin of the senescence or, in some cases, the inability to demonstrate truly functional senescence.
The demonstration in a variety of systems, both neural and nonneural, that there is an age related enhancement of the level of oxidized protein in tissue gives rise to the possibility that age related dysfunctions in the central nervous system may be associated with the build-up of oxidized proteins and oxidized macromolecules within neurons throughout the central nervous system. The hypothesis is that cells which have a buildup of oxidized protein are less functional and less able to maintain the specified role of those cells in that particular area of the central nervous system. While this hypothesis has been suggested by several investigators, there are no reports of substantial investigations in which alterations in the oxidized protein burden of the central nervous system was manipulated and correlated with a functional outcome on the part of the animal. Such an approach, if truly associated with brain dysfunction, would provide a basis for reversing the age related neuronal deficit of cells that are still viable. Thus, such an approach is targeted at cells which are marginally functional but still viable.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide composition and methods for the use in preventing or reversing age related functional deficits.
It is further the object of the present invention to provide composition and methods for use thereof which are useful in preventing and reversing cognitive deficits associated with infection or inflammation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide composition and methods reducing post traumatic cognitive dysfunction.